Heroes of the Multiverse
by ncisfan2759
Summary: Just as Future Trunks has finally taken back his planet, it's threatened by a monster named Brainiac who wants to destroy Earth. Trunks and the new Z Warriors must travel to Brainiac's universe to ask for help from the Justice League. The only question is... Will the Justice League be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Last Survivors' Wishes

"I did it mom. I finally defeated the Androids," said the young man as he stood in front of a grave.

On the lonely grave were items from multiple people who had come and gone to visit it. The most recent ones were the flowers that the young man had placed in front of it. It read:

_Rest in Peace_

_Bulma Briefs_

_Beloved Mother, Friend, Renowned Scientist, and Brave Hero_

Suddenly, he felt a surge of energy heading to the forest where his mentor's family used to live. The man flew to pursue the pod and realized that it looked similar to the ones in some of his mother's pictures. He gained speed so when it landed, he would already be there.

The pod created a huge crater in the Earth. The door of it swung open slowly and the man got ready to attack if necessary; he needn't bother because the arrival wasn't in such a good shape.

He jumped into the crater to look inside the sphere and saw a young looking man that reminded him of someone but he couldn't think of who. After he saw the shape the man was in, he realized that it didn't really matter.

"Hello, my name is Tarble," said the man.

"Um, my name is Trunks," he said as he helped the stranger out of the crater.

"Wait, I must stay put until my friends arrive!"

"Your friends? Tell me, what are you doing here on Earth?"

"I came to warn you, nephew. A monster that has taken cities of many planets before destroying them is pursuing us. We are some the only survivors that barely escaped with our lives but now that monster wants revenge. He had heard that there is a Saiyan here on Earth and plans to take a city here before exploding the planet."

"Who is this monster that is chasing you called? Wait, did you just call me nephew? Are we really related?"

"Yes, you are Vegeta's son. Are you not? Vegeta is my older brother. Therefore, you are my nephew. The monster's name is Brainiac. From what he's told me, he is from an alternate universe."

"An alternate universe? When did he come here? Why did he come to this universe?"

"Yeah, he's from an alternate universe and he calls himself Brainiac because he wants to have the knowledge of the entire universe. He attacked an alien race that had created technology to travel through the multiverse. He comes to this universe when his probes tell him of 'promising' planets. He attacked Planet Vegeta around the same time Frieza was planning to destroy it. From what the others told me, the heroes of the Earth from his universe fought him off and still do when he tries to come back to purge it. I guess now he came here to make sure that he purges at least one Earth."

They looked up to the sky in time to see two more pods like the first one. They landed on both sides of the first and Trunks and Tarble watched as they got out. Trunks was shocked when he saw the two that came out of the craters.

"Dende, is that you? Goku, how are you alive?" asked Trunks as he approached them.

"Hello, how do you know who I am? Oh, are you related to Bulma? You look like her..." said the young green alien.

"Yes, she was my mother. If you don't know, my father is Vegeta. I met you in the past that I traveled to. Did you guys revive Goku?" asked Trunks.

"My name is not Goku but I guess I can see why you would think that. He is my son. My name's Bardock. So you're Vegeta's brat? Nice to meet ya, kid," said the man as he shook hands with Trunks.

"Um, it's a pleasure to meet you. Wow, I didn't think Saiyains had manners... I mean no offence, but-"

"Hey, none taken. To be honest, we get a bad reputation because of Frieza. Not all of us are like that."

"We have to get started," said Tarble as he and Dende ran back to the craters.

"Start what?" asked Trunks as he followed Bardock back to his pod.

"Summoning the eternal dragon, Porunga, of course," said Bardock as he threw a large orangish ball at him.

They all ran with them in their hands to a good distance away from the pods. They set them down and sat down fairly close to each other to discuss what they were going to wish for.

"So what's going to be our wishes? Wait, how is it possible to make wishes on these?" asked Trunks.

"Our Grand Elder on Namek handed over his position to me before we left so Brainiac wouldn't be able to use them. I've trained long and hard so we won't have as many restrictions," said Dende.

"Cool, so back to the wishes," said Tarble.

"Oh, right... our first wish should be to make Brainiac's probes stop working. They aren't actually alive so it's not like we're killing them. The second should be to bring Brainiac's ship here. I'm not too sure about the last one," said Dende as he looked at the others.

"Why do you want to bring Brainiac here?" asked Tarble who was confused.

"I see... we bring him here so he can't attack any more planets on his way here. We'll be saving more lives this way," said Trunks.

"Well, maybe we can ask him to send us and Brainiac's ship with everything in it to the Earth of Brainiac's universe. We can ask help from those heroes," said Bardock.

"In that case, why don't we ask the dragon to bring us all the cities that were captured by Brainiac here with us instead of that monster? We'll have the upper hand that way," said Trunks.

"Hold it! Do you think these wishes will work? We don't even know if the dragon will be able to grant these wishes!" exclaimed Dende.

"They will with my help," said a voice from behind them.

They all turned to see a short purple-skinned man, with white hair that stuck up like a Mohawk, standing behind him. Behind him was another man, who had red skin and long white hair, who was very tall.

"Who are you?" asked Tarble.

"I am Supreme Kai and this is Kibito. We are here to help you travel the multiverse. I will be able to aid your dragon to send you there but I won't be able to bring you back. I hope that this satisfies your needs," said the shorter man as they approached.

"Why? Why are you stepping in to help us? Why now?" asked Trunks.

"Because a very special man and woman came to me asking and pleading for me to help you, Trunks. They care a great deal for you and I was impressed by your victory over the Androids. I am not strong enough to defeat Brainiac on my own. I pass the burden to you and your friends and in return, I'll give you what you desire most," he said.

"What do I desire?"

"The life you never had. You want your family, your friends, and the people of the Earth that have died under the Androids' rule to be revived as if it never happened. I, the Supreme Kai, can give that to you. Will you do me this favor?"

"Don't be fooled. I'm only doing this because I don't want the people of Earth to go through another age of terror. Your empty promises mean nothing to me."

"And that is why my so called 'empty promises' are not so empty. You do things for the greater good and not for your own selfish agenda. I can see why Bulma and Gohan had pleaded to me to help you."

"My mother and Gohan were the ones that asked you to help me?"

"Not just them but they were the most determined. Their friends came to me as well which I didn't expect from Piccolo nor Vegeta."

"Are we going to make wishes or not?" asked Bardock.

"Oh, you're right! So as long as you're here our wishes will easily be granted by the dragon?" asked Dende.

"That is correct," said Supreme Kai.

They all pushed the dragonballs together and took several steps back when the balls started to glow brightly. They turned to Dende who started to speak to it in the *Namekian language*.

"*Arise, Porunga and please grant us our wishes*," asked Dende.

They watched as the sky became nearly pitch black as the clouds started to gather. The sky started to flicker from the lightning. Suddenly, a beam of light shot up from the dragonballs that temporarily blinded them. When they opened their eyes, they were starting up at Porunga.

"State your wishes," said Porunga.

"*Porunga, can you bring all the cities that the Brainiac has captured here in front of us?*" asked Dende who remembered to be specific with the location.

"Very well," said Porunga.

His eyes started to glow red. As his eyes started to dim, the small domed cities appeared one by one before their eyes. As the last one appeared, Porunga spoke again.

"Your first wish has been granted. What is your second wish?" asked Porunga.

"*Please make Brainiac's robots stop working so that they can't hurt anyone," said Dende.

"Very well," said Porunga.

Once again, his eyes started to glow. During the time of waiting, Trunks had pulled out a capsule that soon turned into a large airplane. While they were waiting for Porunga to finish completing their second wish, they were documenting were the cities had appeared before putting them in the plane.

"Your second wish has been granted. What is your final wish?" asked Porunga.

The Kai looked over to the Namekian and told him to help others with putting the cities into the plane and to stay there. Supreme Kai started giving his ki to it.

"*Porunga, send the plane and Brainiac's ship with everyone in it to Brainiac's universe in the same place where they are right now*," said Supreme Kai.

"Are you sure that this is what you wish? I won't be able to grant their wish to return to this time. Nor will I be able to grant you any wishes," said Porunga.

"Why is that?" asked Kibito.

"The Namekian child is my key of existing. When he goes to the other universe then the dragonballs and I will go with him," said Porunga.

"You two are now connected. Yes, that is our wish. He will need you there on that Earth than we do on this Earth," said the Kai.

"Very well," Porunga said as his eyes started to glow once again.

A sudden burst of light blinded them and when they could see, they smiled when they saw that they were gone. Supreme Kai could no longer feel Brainiac's presence as well. They silently wished them the best before leaving the Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Expect the Unexpected

"Bats, that really freaked me out! Why do you like using me for your experiments?" asked the man in the red costume as he followed 'Bats'.

"I don't always use you for my experiments," said the man as he walked away with a smirk on his face that he was hiding from the other man.

"You do, too. When we first started installing the Zeta Tubes, you used me as a guinea pig by beaming me up with it. The second time was when you created a silly doohickey to mess with a Meta's powers so they would be useless to them. I was running backwards or tripping over my feet the entire time! Now you decide to use that stupid inhibitor collar on me to see if the electric shock, that's sent out to stop the wearer from using their powers, could knock them-OW!" shouted the man as he fell to the ground when he got punched.

"Did you expect that, Flash? No, you would've run past me or done something. You are getting sloppy. I test those things on you so maybe you can anticipate what can happen to you or others."

"Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, come to the meeting room. There is something you have to see," said Martian Manhunter over the intercom.

They all headed over to the meeting room. Some of them getting there before others but once they all got there, they became concerned. They all saw the nervous look on Martian Manhunter's face, which was unusual for him.

"What's wrong?" asked Wonder Woman as everyone rushed over.

"I just saw an anomaly occur over Metropolis. The sky seemed to grow dark all of a sudden with several spheres spinning around in a circle before scattering. Here, I can show you," said Martian Manhunter as he turned to the computer.

He quickly typed on it and finally got the video up so they could see. As Martian Manhunter had said, there were about seven orange basketball sized orbs of some sort spinning around in a circle before scattering. As they disappeared out of sight, the darkness faded and then they saw a plane appear near the same area of the incident. They replayed the video to see if the plane had been there before the anomaly occurred but it wasn't.

"I did not see the plane appear on the screen. As soon as I saw the anomaly, I called Superman to go investigate. We should go aid him in the search," he said.

"What do you have to say about that, Bats?" asked Flash with a smirk.

Batman only turned to glare at the man. Flash glanced away in attempt of not receiving the glare but he could feel it boring into his skull. Both knew that he had only meant for it to be a joke but Batman was in no mood for childish demeanor or witty banter.

"This might be the beginning of an invasion. I am in no mood to listen to you. What if they start to destroy the planet like those parasites that attacked Mars and then Earth years ago?" asked Batman as he ran to the Bat mobile and Flash to the javelin.

Batman waited until the other had left so he, too, could fly out of the Watch Tower. Once he was out, he accelerated until he reached his top speed towards Metropolis. As he passed his fellow Leaguers, he clutched his hand tightly around one of the inhibitor collars he had made.

He noticed with disdain that the plane had had the misfortune to land in front of the Daily Planet. There were reporters trying to get as close to the plane as possible but luckily Superman and several police officers had created and secured a perimeter. The reporters started shouting louder when a ramp was lowered from the back of the large plane.

A young man with lavender colored hair ran out as if he was looking for something out someone before turning back to the plane.

"Hey, guys! The coast is clear! I'm pretty sure it's okay to come out," he said as he took a glance in the Justice League's direction.

Soon enough, a green alien with two antennas sticking out from his forehead came out. He glanced around as well and quickly walked towards the man while trying to avoid eye contact with strangers. He was followed by two men with black hair, brown trails that were wrapped around their waists, and they wore some type of armor that looked like it had seen better days.

The youngest of the two gripped his right shoulder with a pained look on his face. They made it halfway towards the other two when he fell down. The man with him caught him before he hit the ground but the younger man howled in pain.

"Hey, Dende! Do you think you can help Tarble?" asked the older man as he sat the younger man down on the ground.

"Yeah, I can heal him, no problem. By the time I'm done, he'll be as good as new," Dende said as he approached the man.

"You can heal him through the armor?" asked the lavender-haired man.

"If I recall correctly, I healed your father through his armor... so my answer is yes I can, Trunks," said Dende.

The League and the reporters as well as bystanders watched as the Dende sat down to let his hands hover over the man's torso. The area right below his hands started to glow and after a few minutes, Dende leaned back. Tarble jumped to his feet as if it were nothing.

"Thank you, Dende. You really got a special power there. Do you think you can do the same for Bardock? He won't admit that he's hurt so I guess I have to. Brainiac got him good in our last fight," said Tarble.

"Shut up, Tarble..." said Bardock through gritted teeth. "Do you want to scare the Earthlings?"

"Well Bardock..." said Dende.

He muttered something under his breath as he went to where Dende was sitting. Dende did the same thing he did to Tarble to Bardock. He stood up and stretched with a pleased look on his face.

"What do you know? My arm's alot better. Thanks kid..." said Bardock before turning to the other heroes. "Ya look like you want to ask us some things. Come over here and ask."

"Hey, are you guys alright?" asked Flash as he sped towards them.

"We will be now that we found you. We need the Justice League's help. A monster's been chasing us for months. He'll want us dead when he finds out what we took," he said shrugging.

"What are you running from?" asked Batman as he approached them.

"He calls himself Brainiac," said Tarble, which made the civilians gasp.

"What have you taken from him?" asked Wonder Woman as they watched Trunks go into the airplane.

"We stole back the cities that he has captured. Trunks..." said Tarble as Trunks walked back out with a small domed city.

"I believe this is the city from the planet you come from," said Bardock as Trunks walked over to Superman with it. "It's the combined city of Kandor and Argo from the planet Krypton."

"Kandor? How on the world did you get your hands on this? Brainiac would have killed you if you snuck in!" exclaimed Superman as he stared at the city in his hands with wonder.

"We'll explain that once we get away from the civilians. This isn't a story that they should hear," said Dende.

Suddenly, startling screams from the reporters and bystanders pierced the dead silence as a loud explosion occurred before their very eyes. They all turned to where Bardock was standing. He had his hand held out towards a streaming pothole in the asphalt.

"Why did you go and do that for?" asked Trunks angrily.

"Superman has a pesky clone hanging around... the last thing we need is for someone to use our blood to try to clone us. We have to prepare for Brainiac's arrival and we can't afford to be careless with anything, even with our DNA," he said.

"How did you know I have a clone?" asked Superman.

"I saw him in one of my visions. He finds his way back here and you'll have to drop everything to stop him. As we said before, we'll explain when it's a bit more private. You can choose the location. We'll even wear those collars that Batman is hiding under his cape," said Bardock which made Batman suspicious.

"Will you agree to split up?" asked Batman as he tossed the four collars to the closest three League members.

"Sure, you can even choose who goes with whom."

"Fine... Hawkgirl and Flash, go with the Trunks and their plane. Green Lantern, Superman, and Wonder Woman, take Dende and Tarble in the javelin. Martian Manhunter and I will take Bardock."

The reporters and bystanders watched as the inhibitor collars where put around their necks. They didn't seem to mind and they silently followed the League members that were assigned to.

"Tarble and I can breathe out in space but Trunks and Dende can't... just so you know for future reference," said Bardock.

"You are going into the Bat mobile, like it or not..." said Batman.

Bardock just got into the vehicle with Batman and Martian Manhunter and waited for them to fly off after the rest. Bardock was wondering what Batman had planned for them but he wasn't worried. He was more concerned about whether or not the Justice League would be able to help them.


End file.
